


Ciao Amore

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	Ciao Amore

*424  
星娜 医生×混混 背景胡扯的  
双不洁 开放性结局 自行避雷 不许骂我

 

*  
▹Lana Del Rey - Salvatore   
▹Lana Del Rey - God Knows I Tried 

——————————————————

 

*  
God knows I live   
God knows I died  
God knows I loved  
God knows I lied  
And God knows I tried 

 

 

“罗医生，我真诚地建议您换个悦耳些的门铃。”

猫咪尾巴被车轮碾断时发出凄厉哀鸣，被玷污的少女指甲抓挠玻璃的尖锐刺耳为她嘶哑的呻吟伴奏，盖过施暴者兴奋的粗喘，揉杂于一起便是楼下那个锈迹斑斑年久失修的门铃发出来的噪音，在一个陌生拳头的敲击下，疯狂叫唤。

“这声音容易让人早泄。”

白色大褂下狰狞丑陋的性器卖力抽插，隐约翻出绯红穴肉，雪白浑圆的臀肉轻颤，只在交合处泥泞污秽。盈盈细腰隔着大褂被男孩钳住，牛仔裤仅褪到腿根，逼仄楼道中的交易藏匿于阴暗，只透露水声与撞击声，和男孩自顾自的下流话。

“一分钟。”

罗渽民撑着墙，另一手随身后节奏套弄自己挺立的性器。忽视额上细密汗水与面颊晕开的桃色，浅浮于眼眸的情欲也可寡淡到省略，锋利眉眼清冽嗓音，冷静得似乎此时此刻正在被男孩肏干的不过是与他毫不相干的躯壳。

“Come on！您总是试图用质疑我的能力的方式来削减我对您的爱意，但是我发誓，我最亲爱的罗医生，哪怕您再怎么冷眼相待，我也—— Oh, shit! ”

甬道兀的收紧，死死绞住异物，要决意咬碎一般。男孩瞬间被迫缴械投降，发出痛苦又餍足的喟叹，缓缓抽出疲软的性器，捂着脸喘息，心有余悸回味那销魂致命的最后一击。罗渽民舒展短暂蹙起的眉，草草抚动几下让自己发泄出来，擦干前后黏液，穿上裤子，神色淡然。  
门铃尖叫第二遍，穿透楼道虚掩的木门，如同前来讨债的女鬼一面哀嚎一面用指甲抓挠墙面。罗渽民转身将废弃纸巾塞进男孩手里，面有些许愠色，捏了捏耳朵。

“换成什么？你继母的叫床声？”

“……未尝不可。”

金发男孩耸了耸肩，未有半点难堪或恼怒，殷切跟着罗渽民下楼，一手捏着沉甸甸往下坠的安全套，一手攥紧了纸巾，凑到鼻子前贪婪地嗅。

“我猜，如果我跟他们说罗医生的精液都是美味的，他们肯定又觉得我在胡扯！但是我发誓我说的千真万确，罗医生您说对不对？我的确是寥寥几个有幸为您做口活儿甚至品尝您精液的lucky……”

来访者是一位陌生的亚裔男孩，倚着门框，满脸不耐烦，正伸手打算让门铃尖叫第三次。黑色短发顺从贴着脑袋，仅额前刘海凌乱了，被汗水黏成一缕一缕，随意翘着。鼻梁高耸，像上帝过分偏心的雕刻精品，为桀骜眉宇间添了几分冷血冷酷。狭长眼尾稍稍下垂，意外缓和他的凛冽，有着孩童的柔弱，脸颊肉未褪尽婴儿肥，双唇饱满丰腴，点缀了零星伤口，结了痂的暗红。矛盾的完美。

这一幕后来频繁地吞噬罗渽民的血肉，撕扯神经，蛀空了岌岌可危的躯壳，留一副冰凉皮囊，浇筑滚烫情愫，灌满了重塑了。再摧毁了。

中帮帆布鞋混杂太多脏污，叫人难以想象它纯白的原样，黑色紧身裤护住交叠的长腿，膝盖处刻意扯开，露出大片青紫瘀痕，短袖依旧纯黑，衣摆血迹凝成褐色，手臂划开一道长口子，皮肉略微外翻，殷红色蜿蜒到手背，从指尖滴落。大概刚结束一场混战，多半是凯旋，他是颓废的是焦躁的，而去除等待引起的恼怒，他又是从容惬意的。  
他含着棒棒糖。从左推到右再从右抵到左边，牙齿与硬糖激烈碰撞发出接连不断的咯咯声响以表达他的不悦，而交替鼓起的脸颊削减几分气焰自作主张加重了稚气，他自己大概是不知晓的。他的眼眸几乎要融进阳光中，深埋的琥珀洗涤了尘土，澄澈透亮，碎屑无权掺杂，血腥无法蔓延。

而罗渽民会是那只被永生困住的斑斓的蝶，死在最混浊的一处，用残破断翅掩盖瑕疵。

“嘿！罗医生，请允许我给您介绍一下，这是前几天新来的小勇士，我一早就跟他推荐您了，这儿难得有这么漂亮的亚洲男孩，您……”

“你的叫床声或许也不错。”

刀片从袖口滑出抵在金发男孩的裆部，阻止他的喋喋不休。男孩识趣打消贴着罗渽民的臀部再偷偷蹭一蹭的念头，双手举过头顶，闭上嘴，耸了耸肩。  
朴志晟果断砸上一拳让门铃尖叫第三次，又恹恹靠回门框，鄙夷盯着洗手台后下体紧贴的两个男人。

“OK，Fine——我当然会做您的乖宝宝！”

刀片割开他的牛仔裤前，金发男孩将一卷钞票塞入罗渽民的白大褂，吐着舌头灰溜溜逃开，手中还依依不舍攥着纸巾。他没注意朴志晟横在门框上的腿，狠狠摔了一跤，不等他爬起来咒骂，朴志晟耸动肩膀嗤笑一声，将棒棒糖推到正中央，迈开长腿走进诊所。

“需要麻醉吗？”

“这还能不需要吗？”

朴志晟的惊异从他第一次按下门铃一直延续到现在，他坐在病床上，看了看自己手臂上已经痛到麻木的十几公分并不浅的伤口，又抬头去看罗渽民，瞪圆了眼。他并不觉得自己英勇到撂倒几个肌肉虬扎的白人后还能头脑清醒看自己被缝十几针，即便人人都告诉他这位罗医生技术高超。罗渽民背对他整理工具，听见他的疑问顿了顿，走开去角落的柜子翻找。

“抱歉，来我这儿的大多数男人会选择不用麻药。”

“他们脑子有病吧？”

“……是吧。”

罗渽民垂眸敲了敲针管，像蝴蝶小憩收起翅膀，落下一小片阴影。朴志晟终于看清他的面容。他下意识屏住呼吸，原来道听途说只能描绘冰山一角。瓷器。他想。上帝亲手捏造了柔美又凌厉的胚胎，用最恰当的温度烧制，捧出来是苍白冰凉的美人。不食烟火。一碰即碎。不可亵玩。

不可亵玩。

麻醉如同打进了心脏，挑了最柔软最脆弱的一处，转瞬即逝的刺痛，韵味却久久不可散尽，甚至偷换成迷魂药，血液沿路沸腾翻滚又趋于平静，沉默吞噬醉生梦死的幻想，凝成脸颊浅浅桃色，耳侧绯红，指尖温热。一针，第一针，将免疫系统刺得破碎。  
白皙脖颈流淌淡蓝色的血液，一缕一缕，光洁高贵。大褂将后颈严实盖住，白衬衫系好了第一颗纽扣。并无瑕疵。朴志晟听见金发男孩的奉承，明白阴暗楼道里发生过什么龌龊事，而此时此刻他无法让任何腌臜与罗渽民挂钩。

情窦初开是什么。  
一见钟情又是什么。

是他将他仔细刻进琥珀色的眸子，树脂滴落裹挟谁的一生，都听天由命。

而罗渽民对他唐突莽撞的热烈凝视无动于衷。冰凉橱窗里任人远观的珍藏品，窥见无数形形色色贪婪痴情，只身做观众，冷眼旁观，擂台上争先恐后阿谀奉承的爱慕者，剥去皮肉都只剩最下等的欲望。

镊子夹出玻璃碎片，朴志晟抖了一下，咬碎了棒棒糖，咬碎了旖旎梦境。罗渽民停下动作，抬眼望他，将他疼痛中仍不忘窥探美色的痴迷和窘迫纳入眼底。蝴蝶展开脆弱轻薄的彩翼，两枚琥珀沉淀太多难以辩驳的碎片，却晦暗到发亮，靠吞噬最纯粹的魂魄。  
朴志晟舍不得挪开视线，就这样一头栽进去，跌入漆黑的谷底，滑稽的奋不顾身。  
他要做守在树下，痴痴等一滴晶莹泪的蝼蚁。他要他挟持他这一生，即便腐坏的落叶阻挡了阳光，至少他的确死在他怀里。

“忍着。麻醉剂很难搞到，没法给你再打一针。”

柔软浓密的睫毛弯出洋娃娃似的弧度，吝啬藏起琥珀。嗓音从冰窖中捞起，葱白指尖却无言运作轻柔。朴志晟将破碎的糖果堆积到一处，用犬牙悄悄磨，发出窸窸窣窣的咀嚼声，试图掩盖无措，一面又理直气壮窥探，美名其曰转移痛感。

“门铃真难听。”

他木讷开口，企图再欣赏那对深邃眼眸。

“我以为你挺喜欢的。”

罗渽民取出最后一块碎渣，并未施舍眼色，朴志晟来不及遗憾，消毒液猛然渗入让他忍不住弹了一下。他便明白了，表现痛苦才能引起他的注意。而他未能在他杂糅过多腐叶的琥珀眼眸中，找到怜悯或是戏谑。只是两块凝结固体，困在里头的生命早没了气息。目光交汇只有一瞬，下一秒朴志晟又只能盯住他棕色的发浓密的睫毛，留他再次跌倒在窘迫里。

“我能和你说母语吗？”

他鼓起勇气继续试探。罗渽民终于有热烈些的反应，直起身子，去准备针线，深深吸一口气，胸膛鼓起，又缓缓吐出。

“或许……我们现在使用的是别的神秘国度的语言？”

难以察觉的无奈偷偷攀上眼角，向柔软妥协了一毫厘的偏差，被朴志晟迅速噙在眼底。他衔着光秃秃的纸棒，冲罗渽民皱了皱鼻子，笑得腼腆又得意。很快他笑不出来，他坚信罗渽民在公报私仇，报复他让他冰凉坚硬的白瓷面具裂了一道缝隙。他将牙齿磨得咯吱咯吱响，罗渽民置若罔闻。  
但不得不说，伤口缝合得很漂亮，纱布也卷得整齐。如果忽略朴志晟细密的冷汗和苍白的嘴唇，颤抖的纸棒。

“两三天换一次药。”

罗渽民丢给他一些东西，他冷着脸接住，眼神死死黏在他苍白无情的精致脸庞。

“我不会弄。”

罗渽民大概噎了一口，薄唇微张，扔垃圾的动作顿住，表情仍然麻木刻板，而背影写满了不可思议。

“找你家人，或是随便哪个小女友。”

“一周前我姑妈家添个了男孩，我被赶出来了。”

朴志晟盘起双腿，懒散往病床上瘫倒，歪着脑袋，死皮赖脸冲罗渽民无辜眨眼，像哪个富贵人家走丢的宠物犬，蹲在街边用水汪汪的漂亮眸子乞求食物和怀抱。

“至于女朋友嘛，我，Jisung Park，优质单身汉。”

“……随便你。”

罗渽民转身抓过他怀里的纱布和药水丢回原位，指甲重重挠过掌心，烧起一连串花火，噼噼啪啪点燃了躁动的粉色情愫。朴志晟在他微微蹙起的眉间抓到些许愠色，乐呵呵坐起来，抓着脚踝，做最后试探。

“我没钱。”

罗渽民甩干双手，倚在洗手台上，学他歪脑袋，把嬉皮笑脸调换成一丝不苟的冷漠，抿紧了薄唇，沉默打量他。然后走上前，俯身从他的裤袋抽出幸存的棒棒糖，冲他晃了晃，示意他可以滚蛋了。  
手背确实擦过腿根磨过胯骨，落下火种，就着春天湿润萌动的空气熊熊燃烧。朴志晟愣愣盯着与他短暂相触的那一片，手掌小心覆上，也要被烧穿了。而罗渽民丢了糖纸，留给他一个忙碌冷漠的背影，丝毫没有帮忙灭火的意思。朴志晟慢吞吞挪下床，摸着小臂厚厚的纱布，一步三回头往门外移动。

“红砖墙那一块，我不建议你去。”

清冽嗓音有了糖果阻挡，柔和甜美几分。朴志晟兔子一般欢快跳起来，盯着罗渽民并无异常的白色背影，餍足倚在门框上，暖融融春日将后背烘烤酥麻，他骄傲自得，扬起受伤的手臂，孩童拥有糖果般雀跃，想要他回忆起“小勇士”这个词汇。

“我刚从那儿回来。”

罗渽民含着糖果慢吞吞转身，双手插进衣兜，扬起下巴，眯着眼打量门口兀自欢喜的男孩，嘴唇微微蠕动，又归于平静。

可你看上去像刚断奶的娃娃，育婴房里哭得最响亮的宝宝王。

罗渽民诧异自己竟产生反驳的念头，不是机械般冰凉的嘲讽，而是轻快的柔和的，带着温度的，挚友间的调笑。甚至是恋人。  
那对融进日光的琥珀一定是降了蛊毒，沉寂胸膛忽然涌动热流，裹挟心脏慌乱跳动。随后是难以言说的钝痛，撞在旧伤疤，偷跑到舌尖的久违的快活跌回谷底，吞咽了封存了。嘴角最终没有选择上扬。  
朴志晟见他无动于衷，不依不饶，皱起五官，捂着胳膊哎哟叫唤慢慢瘫倒在地上。

“啊——药效过了好痛好痛好——”

再怎么面无表情，罗渽民脸上也明晃晃写了“哪来的傻孩子”，棒棒糖从中央挪到左边，又滚到右边。朴志晟识趣收住，灰溜溜爬起来，拍拍尘土，磨磨蹭蹭走到街上。  
过了一会儿他又倒退着跑回来，没了俏皮，指尖焦躁抠着门框，没来由的卑怯。

“你……一直这样吗？”

“什么？”

罗渽民从书中抬起头。他窝在破旧的躺椅中，一半躯壳落入金色春光，另一半掩于深沉晦暗，劈裂成两面，却是如出一辙的清冷淡漠。他用食指和无名指泛黄的关节夹住纸棒，缓缓抽出，玫红糖果脱离淡粉色的唇，赠予浅浅一层黏腻水光。  
朴志晟面颊上忽的晕开桃色，那粉嫩舌尖慵懒舔去廉价的蜜糖，像在舐干他所剩无几的赖以生存的水分，干热烧到小腹，烧成绯红。鱼刺横在喉间，卡出血痕，开口艰涩。

“就是……和男人……”

那对暗沉琥珀终于有了一丝波动，短暂苏醒的蝼蚁剧烈挣扎，渺小无力，腐叶轻微颤抖，很快归于死寂。垂下眼帘，罗渽民失神看晶莹的糖果，咋舌，蹙起眉头，起身走向垃圾桶。

“女人也可以。”

“上下无所谓。”

自作多情拼凑的洁白城堡轰然崩塌，废墟燃成灰烬，雾霾挟持天穹。冰凉器械捅进腹部翻搅五脏六腑，捏碎了，腥臭的肮脏的残渣在空荡躯壳晃动。无用的情绪从伤口涌出，桃色褪为灰黑，碾碎在朴志晟慌乱撤离的脚下。  
他带着狂妄情意砸开的裂缝修复完整，白瓷依旧不知冷暖，迷醉于世俗，靠难以吸附污渍的纯洁外表诱骗。糜烂了内胆。  
而实际上冰凉面具下僵硬的肉身布满疤痕，冰川破碎或者大地龟裂。没人看见另一面古老的城墙坍塌，流窜一名逃兵，囚禁太久了。玫红的糖差几公分成为垃圾，缓缓飞起来，回到温热濡湿的口腔。罗渽民转身，门口只剩几滴干涸的血，放射的红褐色圆点。五官困在精确枷锁中，一丝一毫都无法变动，唯独悲恸在混浊眼眸茫然奔走，找不到出口。  
糖果葬在齿间，粉碎了廉价卑微又过于纯粹天真的念想，漫开的甜蜜，灌入喉间只剩酸涩，淌到心尖是苦。

没人能感知他正在遭受痛苦。久违的悲哀。

 

 

朴志晟没有按下门铃。他静默在狭窄门框中央，坍斜的脊背挡住阳光，他面朝晦暗。  
女人的乳房很漂亮，两只白桃。罗渽民面无波澜，替她处理胸肋的创伤。女人艳丽的指尖抚上他手背，抓过来，雪白乳肉从指缝溢出。双腿支起，打开，裙摆落到腰际，煞有介事的丁字裤，蜷曲的毛发，绯色邀请。

“赶时间吗？”

踏上楼梯前罗渽民转身询问，门框中的雕像碎了轮廓。身后的楼道张开血盆大口，要吞噬光亮，将一切卷入污秽。朴志晟别开视线，灰蒙蒙的阴翳一层又一层脱落，尘土散不尽。

“不着急。”

尽头木门虚弱掩上，女人的呻吟时而高亢时而缠绵，混杂陌生的感叹词，从缝隙里爬出来，黢黑的浊液，汇成一只手，踱下楼梯，扼住咽喉，又提着舌头将器脏一股脑拎出，血淋淋吐了一地。

“有什么器材需要更换的吗？”

情事过后的女人慵懒餍足，即便过程毫无温存可言，从背后单调撞击，双腿发软仍需自己穿戴整齐下楼。

“手术刀和消炎药。”

罗渽民将安全套丢入垃圾桶，清点了药柜，给女人写了一份清单。女人笑着接过，双腿依然打颤，蹒跚向门口走去，遇到阻碍。  
朴志晟把罗渽民的躺椅拖到门口横着，浸泡在阳光里，睡得不安稳，微微蜷曲了身子，紧紧含着棒棒糖，眉头蹙起。脸颊肉堆到嘴边，鼓起软软一小团。新添许多细碎伤口。毫无防备的小孩，像新鲜出炉的面包，金灿灿的，被阳光烘烤得蓬松酥软，要晒化了。

想拥抱他。

这个念头在罗渽民脑海中突兀奔驰而过，他捉住一截尾巴，他走近他，朝他伸出手去。指尖向他脸颊移动，侵入光明领地却被灼伤。最终他只是抓住扶手，连着椅子将他拽开，让出道路。  
朴志晟像惊醒的猫炸开了毛，睁眼同时将自己缩成一团，仰头茫然望着罗渽民，刘海乱糟糟，脸颊压出一块红印。光线都被这对玲珑琥珀吸收，堆积在谷底，筛了最澄澈的两束献给罗渽民。

“这么久。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

再收回，沉降了阴霾。  
昂贵的脂粉与香水对男孩来说不过是刺鼻的添加剂。残留在白大褂上糜乱的味道张牙舞爪来撕咬神经，朴志晟死死盯住膝盖上偌大的淤青，纱布解开，新的缠上，叫人窒息的气味远去。他从口袋抓出一把棒棒糖丢在病床上，低头走回阳光里，始终保持缄默。  
棒棒糖没有草莓味。

 

朴志晟按时来换药，只是一句话也不说，沉着脸，不值一提的擦伤或淤青痊愈又被新的覆盖，罗渽民没有善良到主动替他打理这些琐事的地步。他丢下各式各样的糖果就安静离开，后背没有黏上留恋哪怕是疑惑的目光，一次也没有，他知道，罗渽民不会施舍给他。  
罗医生很忙，很忙。忙着照顾病患，忙着和客人享乐。虽然他看上去并不快活。  
朴志晟没几个钱，也给不了丰盛的午餐或是一包名牌烟草，更搞不到罗渽民需要的医疗器材。他只有他不爱吃的廉价糖果，舌头变得五颜六色，不太容易洗掉。当然罗渽民并没有因此拒绝他的来访，没有恶语相向或者草率治疗。  
他对谁都一样。一样淡漠清冷。比那些反光的金属器械还要凉。  
其实之后几次朴志晟没有恰好碰见这小诊所的另一种交易，相貌平平的病人留下等价交换物便平和离开，罗渽民打扫屋子，摆弄咖啡机，或是窝在躺椅里看书。朴志晟安静定在门口，倔强地等他发现自己，当深邃混沌的眼眸捕捉到他在阳光里快融化的轮廓，他能抓住短暂又热烈的涌动。

他靠这个活下来。

 

 

男人发现藏在暗处的朴志晟时吓得半死，提着裤腰带骂骂咧咧下楼，脊背上目光如冰凉利刃割开皮肉。

不是上次那个。

朴志晟的阴戾暴躁撞上罗渽民慢条斯理擦拭浊液的手便碎了一地，他像死在纸巾里的废弃品。他偷窥了一场几乎完整的性事，男人宽阔的背影严实挡住了罗渽民，他甚至没听见他的声音。枯燥沉闷的撞击，男人不着调的赞美，白大褂露出一角，黑暗里沉默发亮。

你不快乐。

“门铃坏了。”

罗渽民仅仅瞥了他一眼，并未苛责他的闯入他愚蠢的借口。一截白皙脖颈干净得晃眼，天衣无缝的体面端庄，假若忽略未散去的淫糜腥味。朴志晟磨磨蹭蹭跟着下楼，那葱白指尖触碰门铃，凄厉尖叫瞬间充斥小屋。他确定在这聒噪中发现罗渽民冰凉胸腔传出的一声闷笑，他轻微耸动的肩膀，他努力抿紧的薄唇。朴志晟跳到病床上盘腿捉住脚踝，埋头藏起羞红的脸，舌尖漾开微甜。

拆完线了。得再去打一架才有理由来见他。

朴志晟要罗渽民双手并排摊开掌心，他握紧的拳头从口袋探出，哗啦啦撒下一把巧克力。

“如果人人都像你这么……童真，”

无奈顽强攀住眼角，去击碎冰凉白瓷，灌输柔软。罗渽民失语片刻，又斟酌片刻，寻找一个温和词汇。

“我还不如直接去妓院工作。”

他把巧克力装入玻璃罐，他给朴志晟小朋友的医药费专门找了个容器。

“那和现在有什么区别？”

朴志晟几乎是脱口而出，埋怨，愤怒，委屈，还有酸涩嫉妒。胸膛剧烈起伏，眼眶都泛红。罗渽民抬眼望向他，那对澄澈琥珀里激烈涌动的暗流，最终喷射到他心底，他颤抖几下，恐慌，茫然，囚牢烫开一个狭窄裂口，阳光渗进来，他想爬出去。

“这儿的选择权在我。”

是我有权丢弃别人。

他迅速吞咽异常情绪，镇定自若迎上朴志晟湿润闪亮的目光，却丢盔弃甲。

“不要做这种事了好不好？”

朴志晟乞求前便做好准备，迎接罗渽民的冷嘲热讽，或是他机械刻板的麻木审视。他不敢奢望，他竟然选择了逃避。他撞破他眼眸中斑驳裂痕，血淋淋的秘密挣扎嘶吼，失态转瞬即逝，但足以供养他的花种破土而出横冲直撞，托起脆弱蓓蕾。  
罗渽民别开视线，点燃客人留下的昂贵的烟，含在唇间，失神看玻璃罐中斑斓的糖果。

他在难过。

混沌一团情绪从封存的遥远的记忆挣脱出来，堵在心口。不可名状。无从宣泄。  
朴志晟带给他太多次这样怪异的感受了。

“与你无关。”

最终他干巴巴下了逐客令，完整一支烟灭在桌面，瘦削脊背突兀的肩胛骨，蝴蝶在颤抖。朴志晟皱了皱鼻子，钻进春光里，餍足笑着，踢飞碎石与垃圾，张开双臂在脏乱街道疯跑。

 

 

“这太不可思议了！我想吃罗医生桌上的那罐糖，这么多，我就想拿一颗！他的眼神简直像匕首，冷冰冰直接扎穿了我的手背！太可怕了！”

“罗医生难道不是一向都这样冷血？冰窟窿似的，多绝妙的美人，对谁都吝啬笑脸，可真他妈叫人着迷。你叫他宠幸了这么多次，被剜一刀又如何！”

“天哪你们应该知道的，今天他本该属于我——哦不，不能这么无礼——你们知道，每两个星期天，我是可以被他临幸的。可是这次！我连指甲盖这么点大的时候巧克力都没吃到就被赶出来了！要是让我抓到是哪个该死的幸运儿夺走了他的芳心，我一定——”

坚硬的水果糖正中眉心。朴志晟从断墙最高处跃下，拍拍身后的尘土，双手插兜，慢悠悠走向废品堆里聚集胡扯的混混，又跳上制高点懒散靠下，取出口中的棒棒糖，冲捂着额头咒骂的金发男孩摊手耸肩。双手枕在脑后，翘起二郎腿，他惬意眯起眼，嘴角上扬，小鱼干吃到尽兴的猫咪开始晒太阳。

“Fine，如果是Park，我放弃。我收回我的话。我这四分之一的亚洲血统大概是要失宠了！”

男孩收了气焰，将烟头碾碎在脚下。

“嘿Park，罗医生要了你多少次？介不介意给我们讲讲感受？这儿上一个如此帅气的纯种亚洲男人差不多在四……”

朴志晟睁开眼，阴沉沉望去，起哄的男人在同伴胆战心惊的提醒下慌张闭紧了嘴巴。棒棒糖换了一边融化，他疑惑蹙眉，环视一周，没有人胆敢接茬。沉默片刻才有人活络气氛。

“你不会还没品尝到他吧？我的天，可怜的小宝贝，你是怎么忍住的？这儿没有哪个男人不想干他，也没有女人不想被他干的！”

“话说全面些，也有许多男孩想被他上！其中一位幸运儿就在我身边呢！”

“哦差点忘了，宝贝儿你还记得罗医生为你开苞的感受吗？你当时叫得比女人还销魂，我们弟兄几个在楼下光听着就硬了……”

“Park，哥哥好心提醒你，千万别玩欲擒故纵的把戏，罗医生可不吃这套，别指望他看上你。想干他或者被他干就直说，要是合格了，乖乖跟着他上楼就行！”

“可不是随便什么人都入得了他的眼，我看比世界选美比赛还严格，没几个能真的得到他。”

“是没有人，没有人能得到他。”

“Park，赶紧试一试，我保证他不会拒绝你的。别再犹豫了我的小傻瓜，不过你要知道规矩，名副其实的只能埋头猛干。你不会胆敢亲吻他抚摸他的，他的刀片会抵上你的老二！别想摸他屁股，白大褂一遮你什么也看不见！”

“这还不能让你满足吗？进入的那一刻你绝对想象不到他已经被这么多人干过！我可从来没肏过这么带感的小嘴儿，比女人还爽，紧紧咬着你，死了都值了！可惜的是罗医生从来不叫床，可惜！”

“确实，你从来没干过，你连罗医生的小手都碰不到，可怜虫，你只能对着他的窗户意淫罢了！”

“你又有什么资格说我？是谁不知天高地厚想强暴他却差点被切了命根子？”

“得不到他又如何，我光是看看他就心满意足了，你看这伤口，缝合得多漂亮！他的脸蛋就是绝佳的麻药了！”

“哦对了，千万别喊他Nana，他不喜欢这昵称！”

七嘴八舌的议论突然被从垃圾山顶滚落的易拉罐打断。朴志晟踩着满地狼藉站起来，糖果嚼得粉碎。

 

“他会是我的。”

“只属于我。”

他踏着艳丽落日离去，黑色背影融入满天血色，将爆发的嘲弄抛在身后。

 

“我是不是听到了一个天大的笑话？”

“哈，真是个小疯子，我们刚刚还说得不够明白吗？”

“他哪儿来的自信？”

“可那些糖的确是他送的，罗医生也不让我吃。”

“拉倒吧，罗医生没有感情，他谁都不爱！”

“要不要赌一赌？那亚洲小子绝对是在吹牛！”

“行，我押五块！”

“十块！”

……

“一百。我押他成功。”

“你也跟着疯了吗？这答案分明显而易见！”

“很多人还不知道罗医生曾经有过爱人吧？”

“你是说四年前死在他手术台上的那个？”

 

 

 

朴志晟一路小跑，汗涔涔倚着门框喘气，把薄荷味的冰淇淋递给罗渽民。他的手很大，霸道包住了整个甜筒，罗渽民沉思片刻，认命覆上去。

“可以松手了吗？”

浅绿色甜液融化，滴落在手背，罗渽民不敢用力争夺，冷着脸，冰淇淋球摇摇欲坠。朴志晟瘪瘪嘴，收回手低头啃他的草莓味，偷偷抬眼确认他开始品尝，皱了皱鼻子，餍足笑了。  
半截甜筒尖攥在指间，他又扭头看他身侧的罗渽民。殷红舌尖探出浅粉色薄唇，冰淇淋卷入口中一小块，抿紧了，等待片刻吞咽下去，再接着舔舐。小猫喝奶。贪婪灼热的目光停留在他引人遐想的嘴，躁动不安的火苗向小腹窜去。

“这个，比糖贵很多。”

朴志晟拉下衣摆，挡住鼓起的裆部，别过视线装模作样看门外风景，一只流浪猫发出甜腻煎熬的呻吟。罗渽民的目光落在他侧颜，冷的，是甜筒那样沁人心脾的凉爽。他过分紧张羞赧，以至于罗渽民踏上楼梯第一级，不得不转身等他，叩了叩墙。  
他踉踉跄跄跟上去。

“我没碰过男人。”

他盯着脚尖。

“和女人差不多。”

罗渽民背对他解开腰带，朴志晟迟迟没有回应。他转身，昏暗中他的窘迫依旧无处遁形。他后知后觉发现自己扬起了嘴角，他低着头看不见他落了一地的温软，颤抖的肩膀，困在心口出不来的笑声。他从未感到如此轻快。

“小处男。”

朴志晟的惊恐嗔怒来不及发射就被房门阻隔在外，留在逼仄楼道里的是暧昧不清的俏皮尾音，真真切切来自罗渽民。门后是卧室，朴志晟呆呆伫立，无措捏着安全套，听见隐约的淅沥水声。  
他应该表现得成熟老练些。  
他满怀期待，卑微悲哀也趁虚而入。

菜鸟嫖客。他不想用这样的字眼描述自己。

重新出现的罗渽民穿着白衬衫和破洞牛仔裤。一半的纽扣形同虚设，露出大片白皙胸膛，而最漂亮的狡猾藏起。发梢落下一滴水珠，吻过锁骨，爬进敞开的衣襟，没入小腹。

不一样，这和他听说的看过的完全不一样。

单薄衬衫只到腰际，隐约透出沿脊骨蜿蜒的红色纹身。雪白浑圆的臀部毫无遮掩，翕动的粉嫩的穴扩张充分，周围一圈晶莹。朴志晟扶住性器抵上入口，缓缓挤进一个顶端，紧致火热的穴肉争先恐后拥抱他吮吸他。他发出餍足的喟叹。  
套子是罗渽民为他戴的。他亲手解开他的欲望，抚摸着让它肆意涨大。他趁机亵渎他裸露的胸膛，用指尖触碰，又贪得无厌贴上整个手掌。惩罚是罗医生好好慰问了他的老二，顶端被指甲狠狠刮过。  
他迫不及待整根没入，无数忠告抛之脑后，钳住罗渽民的腰，发狠冲撞，挣脱锁链的野兽。那单薄的身躯被他紧紧圈在怀中，狂风里无助的落叶，瑟瑟发抖，随着情欲密集杂乱的节奏压抑低喘。他亲吻他的脖颈抚摸他的胸膛，他扯开了衬衫去寻找果实，将它们夹在指间研磨。他摸到他小腹上被他戳起的形状，手指没入他柔软蜷曲的毛发，挑衅他的欲望。  
刀片抵在颈部，朴志晟毫不畏惧，压住罗渽民的耻骨将自己深深钉入他体内，向着那一点，肆无忌惮顶弄。轻微刺痛无法阻止他的狂热，血流到肩头，他抹了一把，涂到他早就红肿的乳尖上，描出奇怪的花。

“你应该知道规矩。”

罗渽民不会呻吟不会娇喘，而颤抖虚弱的威胁赤裸裸暴露他在汪洋大海里的无助，困进情欲漩涡，沉溺不可自拔，灭顶的快感。唯有昏暗光线勉强遮掩他沉默的浪荡，持续高潮拍打阴冷囚牢，他在心底叫嚣着，逃出去，逃出这漫无天日的禁锢，逃到他怀里，奔向正在肏干他的幼稚但无畏的救赎者。  
刀片将朴志晟侧颈皮肤刮得模糊，并非他本意，很快握不住，清脆落在地上。朴志晟嘴唇贴住后颈，叼起一小块嫩肉反复吮吸，像是要把他吞食入腹，小穴肏得烂熟红肿。

“可你没穿白大褂。”

 

 

“重磅消息！罗医生脖子上有很多吻痕！”

“不会真是那小子干的吧？”

“你确定没有看错？最近蚊子可是蠢蠢欲动了。”

“千真万确，我当时都要把门铃砸坏了！罗医生是被那小子抱下来的，你们相信吗？我都不敢相信我的眼睛！天哪他双腿打颤几乎站不住！而那小子完好无损靠在罗医生的躺椅中，抱着糖罐冲他傻笑！哦脖子上的伤可以忽略不计。我何必骗你们呢？这大概是罗医生最失败的一次缝合了，你们看看！他手抖成筛子，我可遭了罪了！”

“我能改变阵营吗？”

“再等等也不迟！我还是不相信罗医生会喜欢上谁！这不可能！”

“对了，你们之前说的罗医生死去的情人，和Park长得像吗？”

 

 

像落水者抱住浮木，罗渽民赤裸的双腿紧紧缠住朴志晟的腰。仅剩敞开的白衬衣，一双白袜。唯一的支撑是穴中不断向上顶撞的硬物，惊涛骇浪吞没孤舟。他挠破他的肩膀，搁浅的鱼垂死挣扎，唾液从嘴角溢出。急促的喘息，依旧没有呻吟。他去捂住他的双眼，不愿他看到自己被情热浸泡发胀的癫狂，换来他愈发凶狠的肏干，锁骨，胸口，布满暧昧痕迹，乳尖红肿。

耻骨上方的翅膀，左半边遗落在何处。

朴志晟被嫉妒夺去了理智，一手掐住他的臀肉，一手沿着他脊骨狠狠摸上去。

这么多纹身，你是为了谁甘愿承受痛苦。

“Nana。我能叫你Nana吗？”

他想起最后一条禁忌，他将手指挤进他的穴，和性器错开抽插频率，他吮着他几乎要滴血的乳尖，痴痴地唤。

“Nana。Nana。我可以吻你吗，我最爱的Nana。”

他转为拥抱他，托着他布满掐痕的臀部，环住他瘦弱的肩膀，他伏在他颈间胡乱亲吻，身下硬物静止于湿热甬道。他的Nana也静止，脆弱的蝶翅轻颤，硌得他手臂生疼，指甲嵌入他皮肉。

“Nana。”

他想他的肩头一定血迹斑斑。他口干舌燥唤了一遍又一遍，他的蝴蝶要散架了。然后终于，终于艰难地飞起来，飞向他这朵要枯竭的蓓蕾。  
是罗渽民主动吻他。  
干裂的唇，翘起的死皮割裂柔软。他吻他嘴角的痣，而他只尝到咸涩泪水。  
门铃奏响哀乐。

 

 

 

“Park，拿着，这些钱都归你了。”

“真是便宜你了，现在除了你，谁都无法接近罗医生！”

“但是你们不觉得罗医生最近多了些人情味吗？清理伤口的时候温柔多了！虽然还是……呃，面无表情，但至少没有冰窟窿似的叫人望而却步了。”

“你怎么不说是这小子的精液的味道？”

“你们亚洲人是会下蛊吗？”

“行了行了你们也别嫉妒了。Park，赶紧拿着这钱，去给罗医生买些礼物，可别再送糖了。”

金发男孩还想再说些什么，大约是告诫，同伴对他摇了摇头，做了个拉上拉链的动作。他拍拍朴志晟的肩，棕色眼眸盛满羡艳，掺杂了悲悯。

 

 

 

“忘记他长什么样了，是个纹身师，总之嘴角也有一颗痣。”

 

 

 

诊所休假一天。  
小石子在墙上画出花哨的曲线，时不时冒出爱心。罗渽民沿着记号寻找，行尸走肉。

「For My Nana」

街区出口，砖头压住粉色气球的尾巴。一个简陋笑脸一颗心，一张便签。  
他跌回牢笼。  
两座古老白塔牵起一座桥，桥的尽头，一大捧红玫瑰，玫瑰后边，模糊不清的脸，变换两种样貌。  
朴志晟试图在罗渽民脸上找到与快乐沾边的情绪，未果。混浊琥珀埋入尘土，彻底晦暗。他还是按照计划将花束塞进他怀里，灼眼的火红，并未能替他苍白面颊染上血色。  
在滚烫怀抱里灼烧过又怎样。到头来一场徒劳，还是凉得彻骨，摔碎了只会扎手。  
他打开精致的盒子，一对银戒，没有钻石没有镌刻，他已经倾尽所有。

“你愿意和我走吗？”

 

「Nana，我们去别的地方生活吧。我带你走。」

 

应该是皆大欢喜。银戒锁住他的无名指，锁住他的心脏，他抱着玫瑰他抱着他，在桥上拥吻。白鸽落在白塔上。  
然而花瓣散落，车轮碾断枝叶。一地殷红残尸，落荒而逃的背影。天空沉了脸，风卷起泥泞。  
他找到恐惧，愤恨，绝望。

你看我的时候在想谁。

 

 

阳光久未干涉这间阴冷卧室。厚重窗帘落了灰，柔软又坚韧的铠甲。一个衣橱一个矮柜，一张床，黑暗里判了死缓。罗渽民蜷缩在床与衣橱的缝隙中，干涸的眼涌不出泪水。娃娃依旧面无表情，徒有美丽皮囊，盖住腐朽骨架，藏起旧伤疤。

 

「我能叫你Nana吗」

「我爱你，Nana」

「Nana，跟我走吧」

「抱歉，Nana。我……」

「我要走了。」

麻药一针接一针推入叛徒的心脏。  
无名指断在福尔马林，褪色的爱称。同发黑的对戒锁进角落。玫瑰是干涸的血。

凶手坠入囚牢苟延残喘。

 

罗渽民拉开窗帘。

 

*  
So let there be light   
Light up my life

 

 

“这是什么花？”

蝴蝶蛰伏于晕开的殷红，繁密蜷曲的花瓣包裹翅膀，飞鸟鲜血淋漓的羽毛。沿着凹陷脊骨，一团又一团血色绽开，止于尾椎，泥泞的穴吞没了。

“曼珠沙华。”

床单在掌心攥紧，罗渽民跪趴着，黏液从交合处滴落。他钟爱的那对琥珀没有再发亮，裂开又重塑，裹了杂乱腐叶，阳光找不到奄奄一息的蝶。朴志晟掐着他的大腿将他翻转过来，性器留在甬道，碾过饱受折磨的娇嫩穴肉。纵使这样，罗渽民也没有发出他渴望的声响，只是急促喘息，耻骨上翅膀震颤着，想要飞起来。  
永远别想飞走。  
他扯过被子，盖住他满身狼藉，藏起不属于他的永生的标记。罗渽民怔怔看发霉的天花板，那些污浊开始剧烈晃动，他闭上眼，蝴蝶面对死亡，他去摸朴志晟抓在他胯骨的手，冰凉的戒指，突起的疤痕。  
只有颓靡碰撞淹没于床板不堪重负的呻吟。单用后穴高潮，吞下浊液。朴志晟从腿根吻到脚背，握住他锐利踝骨，陌生的字符张牙舞爪，刺穿掌心。他冷却的半价生命从他红肿的穴溢出来，他俯身将尸体堵回去。

 

 

“我们去别的地方吧。”

朴志晟留在诊所帮忙，隔些日子就要催促。  
罗渽民的日子单调枯燥，处理完依旧络绎不绝的病人，就被朴志晟锁在怀里。他们之间除了做爱，似乎没有什么能够一起的活动了。

“去哪？”

罗渽民取出扎在皮肉下半截铁丝，血淋淋一条，在伤者的哀嚎声中回应，没有扭头。朴志晟恹恹缩在他的躺椅中，咬着棒棒糖，烦躁地抓了抓头发，视线阴沉沉从他苍白面颊挪开。

“随便去哪。我们总不能一直呆在这里。”

“你待不住可以出去逛逛，我忙的过来。”

“我的意思是我们一起，一起去其他地方生活。离开这个破地方。”

罗渽民剪断缝合线，转头淡淡瞥了他一眼，明暗交替。

“这里挺好的。”

“好个屁。”

躺椅发出虚弱叫唤，朴志晟把玫红色糖果砸进垃圾桶。

“我不想留在这里。我想要你跟我离开，你已经属于我了，难道不是吗？我想和你去兜风，去看花去看海，可能养一只猫，你如果喜欢狗也没关系。我会学会赚钱，我可以照顾你，我们做一些恋人会做的其他开心的事，而不是看着你没日没夜缝缝补补，好不容易空下来我们他妈的也只能做爱！你还像具尸体一样一声不吭，贫民窟的妓女都比你热情多了。”

他们的语言没人能听懂。永远别想从罗渽民脸上读出情绪，悲伤，嘲弄，还是愤懑，都严实躲在冰凉白瓷面具下，悄无声息来来去去。病人从朴志晟激烈的语气，颤抖的肩膀，通红的眼眶，辨别他们正在争吵，丢下钱飞快跑了。废品堆里又在打赌，猜测这场轰轰烈烈的爱情是否会重蹈覆辙。他赶着去变换阵营，汇报不知道第几次的剑拔弩张。

“嫖客也比你慷慨多了。”

罗渽民收起工具，平静回击，并不理会他滚出眼眶的泪。垃圾桶被踢翻，椅子仰面倒下，玻璃罐摔碎，糖果散了一地。一块巧克力滚到他脚边，他俯身捡起，剥开。  
他误买了黑巧克力。  
过了片刻，朴志晟从背后抱住他，潮湿的脸贴着他后颈，小声啜泣。

“对不起。”

“可是Nana，你就不能哄哄我吗。”

小臂上的刀疤恢复得很好，浅色突起并不可怖。朴志晟没有把另一枚戒指给他，为他在无名指镌刻的技师过于拙劣，肿胀了，他的Nana面目全非。  
罗渽民掰开他掐在他腰上骨节分明的手，他能用手指就让他高潮，做饭时也要顽劣地挤进来翻搅。他将自己冰凉的手塞进他温热掌心，他愉悦地立刻十指相扣，捏得骨骼发出呻吟，戒指压得他生疼。空出的一只手他去揉他的头发，柔软的小动物餍足地凑过来蹭他掌心。  
朴志晟将罗渽民打横抱起，上楼，上床，疯狂索取。罗渽民没有做出任何表情，没有发出他期望的声音。

他们谁都没说错。

 

 

吵架。做爱。和好。然后继续单方面的暴戾。  
朴志晟痛恨罗渽民一如既往的冷血麻木，终日耿耿于怀。他失控谩骂，流泪又主动示弱，渺小的石子落入深潭，毫无波澜。他再没见过那张面具为他开裂，淌下哪怕一星半点爱意。  
小孩子学不会掩藏情绪，赤裸裸将自己剖开，而大人最拿手的便是伪装。罗渽民疲于应对，那颗千疮百孔的心在冰窖中勉强跳动着，若是再热忱地挖出来，再坠落一次，就彻底死去了。他付不起这代价，不如浑浑噩噩消磨热情。小孩子总是喜新厌旧，等他玩够了，等他熬过去了，就好了。都会好的。  
妓女和嫖客除了肉体关系好歹还牵连了钱财，他想他们谁都无法问心无愧为对方敲上恋人的印章。  
可是每当清晨阳光透过崭新的漂亮的窗帘去亲吻枕边人，柔软的发柔软的脸颊，松软的甜面包温顺的小动物，罗渽民会笑。不是蜷缩在囚牢无从宣泄的温柔，是真真切切从眼角淌下的餍足。他戒掉他抗拒的烟，迷上他廉价的糖果，五颜六色明亮的快乐。  
他趁他熟睡吻过他的脸颊。他会知道吗。

我应该的确是爱他的。他想。  
他也爱我，我知道。

但他也会离开的。

 

 

朴志晟买了一罐新的糖果。

“Nana，这里有一颗我在糖纸上写了字，你每天吃一颗，什么时候吃到了，把那句话念给我听，你就和我走，好不好？”

他使劲晃了晃满满一小罐糖果，搅混了，他摔碎的琥珀小心翼翼拼凑完整，灼灼希冀掩盖斑驳裂痕。罗渽民默许，接过来摆在床头。  
糖果慢慢减少，朴志晟的笑意也愈发牵强。

 

 

“Nana，我不喜欢这些纹身。”

“把它们去掉好吗，我好难受。”

 

“为什么还留着它们？不是可以洗掉吗？”

“你知不知道我有多难过？”

 

“罗渽民。你到底爱不爱我？”

 

 

“你是不是不要我了。”

朴志晟抱着仅剩一半的糖果罐，坐在床边，踩住罗渽民的影子，窗外是夏季第一场暴雨。罗渽民刚从外边回来，发梢往下滴水。他没有回答。

“我是不是很像他？”

“你真正喜欢的人，我长得很像他，对不对？”

“我从头到尾都是一个替代品，对吧。”

“你现在觉得烦了！你觉得我小孩子脾气总是无理取闹，破坏他在你心里美好形象了吧。你要把我丢掉了！你玩够了就不要我了！”

“纹身多痛啊，纹在这些地方多痛啊，这么大一片，纹的时候就想好一辈子都不会后悔了对吧！没有地方留给我了！你给了我什么啊，你都不对我笑一下不对我说句好话，每天死人一样板着一张脸，你以为我很开心吗？你是有什么精神病吗？为什么一点反应都不能给我啊？很难吗？如果你真的有那么一点点喜欢我，为什么……为什么不能再对我主动一点点呢……”

“你不和我走，因为他会回来的对不对？你要等他回来对不对？随便你！我走！我不要你了！我一个人走！”

朴志晟歇斯底里，双目血红，他举高糖罐对准罗渽民苍白麻木的脸，最终只是用力砸在自己脚边。

“让开！”

罗渽民的顺从踩碎他最后可悲的希望。他大步走进昏暗楼道，又停下来扭头看他，瘦削的脊背，血红的曼珠沙华烧透衬衣。

“你他妈就是个婊子。”

指甲嵌入掌心，血肉模糊，他颤抖着，泪水如瀑。  
一场徒劳。  
他又迈下几级楼梯，用孩童的呜咽，最后说道，

“骗子……”

他还站在雨中倔强等了许久，雨声吞没他撕心裂肺的哭喊。

罗渽民一瘸一拐走向狼藉，蹲下来挽救糖果，玻璃渣刺入指腹。脚踝处潇洒的姓名被丑陋的疤痕替代，发炎红肿。然后他蹒跚走到窗前，拉上窗帘。  
一滴水珠滑到嘴角。第二滴。第三滴。  
连成雨幕。

 

 

朴志晟抽着烟，每日从不同的酒吧出来，搂着不同的女孩，醉醺醺放声大笑，路过诊所时，他把脸埋进女孩柔软高耸的胸脯，手探进她们的裙摆。  
即将被暴雨侵蚀的一个傍晚，他一边走路一边与女孩接吻，肩膀狠狠撞上罗渽民，打翻他怀里的纸袋。他得意洋洋阔步远去，豆大雨点骤然砸下来。他扭头，那个瞬间湿透的背影，正蹲在地上捡四处逃散的廉价的糖果，许多人争先恐后为他撑开雨伞，向他伸出援手。  
暴雨熄灭他劣质的烟。

他终于决定离开。

 

 

人们说罗医生还是和从前那样冷艳，后头依然紧致。他们也知道罗医生其实又死了一次，彻底的死了，蛀空的内脏和骨骼，剩一层漂亮皮囊苟活。那场赌局最后不了了之，没人敢提及那个口出狂言的亚洲男孩，就像他们不再议论几年前其实和朴志晟一点儿也不像的可怜虫。

 

 

夏季最后一场暴雨，陌生的女孩按下门铃，吓得差点丢掉雨伞。

“您好，打扰一下，外面雨实在太大了，我不方便赶路，可以暂时借您这儿歇一歇吗？”

罗渽民盯着女孩与他六分相似的脸，死寂的眼眸喷涌暗流。他丢掉折断的刀片，草草擦干血迹，戴上口罩。

“真的不好意思，太麻烦您了——哦谢谢，不用，我喝水就好，我肚子里还有一个宝宝呢。”

滚烫咖啡泼在手背，迅速起了水泡。罗渽民沉默良久，换了杯子，倒上温水，水洒满桌面。他递给窝在躺椅上的女孩，他面朝她坐到病床上。

“方便问一问你的名字吗？”

他扯了一块纱布，压住掌心渗血的伤口。

“他喜欢叫我Nana。虽然我完全不叫这个，但是他喜欢那就这么叫吧，Nana这个名字确实听上去很甜蜜，您不介意的话也可以这样叫我。”

罗渽民看着女孩眉飞色舞，双眸澄澈湛蓝，脸颊晕开桃色，薄唇伶俐开合，嘴角上扬。幸福与甜蜜每分每秒都在洋溢。他又去看她白皙脖颈上的项链，银戒做了吊坠，欢快摇摆着。指甲扯开伤口。

“这个呀，他说等我们有钱了再给我买一个尺寸合适的，还要有钻的。其实这样我已经很满足啦，是不是挺好看的？我也不需要像其他小姑娘一样总是打扮得花里胡哨的，他对我好就可以了。”

罗渽民把目光挪到她的小腹。

“哦医生，说起来怪不好意思的，我和他其实才认识没多久呢，我们年纪都还小，结果不小心有了宝宝。可是他对我真好，真要把我宠上天了。我想我可以把宝宝生下来的，我们可以养活他的。”

“我最近喜欢吃甜的，他说这里有家糖果铺很不错，自己跑出去给我买了。我担心可能要下雨呀，他总是冒冒失失的还跟孩子一样，我想了一会儿还是来给他送伞了，你看果然下大雨啦！糖果铺是不是还要在里边？我怕不小心滑倒，毕竟我还有宝宝呢。他总不会笨到冒着雨跑回来的，他回来应该要路过这里吧，只好打扰您一会儿啦医生。”

“哎，您想要摸摸看吗？宝宝还很小呢，但是我可以感受到他，没关系，您可以把手放上来，这儿，您——”

生命终止前一秒女孩终于看清罗渽民的模样，用她的模板复制了生硬笑容。幸运也可怜的冒牌洋娃娃醍醐灭顶，哀伤睁圆了眼睛，沾满鲜血的手替她抹去泪水。刀刃离开咽喉，抵上腹部，最终换成一个吻。

 

 

朴志晟沿着墙上快被冲刷干净的血迹找来时，罗渽民正剥开一颗糖。他坐在桥上，靠着白塔，一条腿荡在空中，底下是湍急的河流。融化又重塑的过期糖果，将舌头染成玫瑰红。

“你杀了我的Nana。又一次。”

朴志晟红着眼握着他丢下的手术刀，一步步逼近。罗渽民摇摇晃晃站起身，脚底打滑，朴志晟丢下刀尖叫着冲过来，死死拽住他的手臂，剧烈喘息。雨水洗净他的琥珀，困在其中的蝴蝶死而复生，翅膀轻颤。他看向他扶着白塔的左手，银戒闪着光。  
糖纸在雨点的击打下加速坠落。

“对不起。”

罗渽民垂眸看他，极尽所能扬起嘴角，他不知道这样是否漂亮，如果显得滑稽他也再没有办法。他松开左手，去掰他泛白颤抖的手指，避开他无名指上溃烂的纹身。

朴志晟几乎打开了每一颗糖，用不同语言写下同一种愿望。

 

“Ti amo。”

 

END


End file.
